A la surface
by Legeekeur gameur
Summary: Ils sont arrivées à la surface, ils ont crées une ville, et vivent avec les humains. Mais si leur aventure dans l'Underground est fini, celle à la surface vient de commencer ! [Histoire écrite avec les idées des lecteurs, dites vos idées dans une review, elle seront prise pour les chapitres suivant]
1. Prologue

**Une nouvelle histoire.**

 **C** **ette** **histoire sera crée avec vos idées, c'est à dire que vous pouvez donner des idées de suite dans les reviews et je les prendrai une par une ou même mélangés pour crée la suite de l'histoire.** **J'ai trouvé ce concept très intéressant.**

 **B** **ref** **, voilà le** **prologue**

 **BONE** **lecture.**

* * *

Cela fait 1 mois que les monstres sont sorties de l'underground et pourtant il y a déjà beaucoup de choses qui ont changé.

Ce qui a principalement choqué les monstres était que Sans soit devenu le deuxième scientifique royale, alors qu'il était vu comme quelqu'un qui pouvait rien faire dans la vie.

Les monstres s'attendaient à se que Sans soit viré dans les jours qui suivent...

Mais le roi Asgore a déclaré avoir retrouvé des fiches prouvant que Sans avait de grandes aptitudes en science et en effet, avec l'aide d'Alphys, la nouvelle ville des monstres a pu commencer à tirer sa puissance électrique du CORE. Cela donna aux monstres de l'énergie gratuite et presque infinie, car la lave de Hotland s'étant sur beaucoup de kilomètres. Se qui attira les humains. Les plus idiot tentèrent de voler les plans de Sans pour prendre ni vu, ni connu la puissance du Core. Bien sûr, ils échouèrent. Les plus malins mettaient de côté leur peur des monstres pour proposer des contrats. Malheureusement, certains tentait d'arnaquer Frisk et Asgore, se qui ne fonctionnait pas. En effet, Frisk savait déjà que certains humains ne sont que des voleurs et Asgore doutait souvent de tout car se souvenant de la haine que Chara éprouvait pour les humains, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas leur faire confiance.

Ils avaient signés un contrat que avec un village au alentour de la ville des monstres, le maire était un jeune homme très honnête qui voulait laisser une marque dans l'histoire politique du village. Les négociations ne durèrent qu'une demi heure, l'humain proposait des contrats honnêtes, même des fois tellement honnête que Asgore et Frisk devait hausser certains points. Après cela, le village eu droit de goûter à la puissance du Core.

Pendant une fouille de l'underground, les gardes royaux retrouvèrent les âmes humaines dans les bocaux en verre, comme si elle n'avait jamais disparu.

Frisk était parti demandé à Flowey des explications, celui ci à répondu qu'il avait gardé dans son corps les âmes humaines dans l'espoir qu'il puisse rester Asriel même si il lui manque 1 âme. Rien à faire... Asriel était redevenu Flowey et il a donc remis les âmes en place, à contrecœur.

Asgore a donc parcouru les différentes villes au alentour du mont Ebbot pour rendre les âmes aux parents. Sur les 6 âmes, 4 familles savaient que les âmes était la cumulation de tout un être et que avoir l'âme de son enfant était comme l'avoir en vrai, avec le corps et la parole en moins. Ils avaient remercier Asgore et n'avais pas porté plainte.

Pour les autres familles, cela fut plus compliqué, pour eux, leur enfant était mort, point. Ils portèrent plainte contre le roi. La police ne pouvait condamné un roi, mais ce titre n'existe plus chez les humains, donc Asgore pouvait être condamné mais pas pour les monstres. Finalement, le roi eut juste droit à une amende de 10 000 G, qui vaut 255 euros en monnaie humaine. Ceci provoqua une colère chez les deux races, mais cela passa vite au second plan chez les monstres quand Alphys, Sans et Frisk révélèrent leur création qu'ils gardaient secret. Une machine capable de recrée un corps humain ou monstre à partir de son âme. Le premier test a été filmé en direct par Mettaton et publié sur tout les poste télé des monstres, ce test consistait à utilisé Flowey pour ramener Chara et Asriel à la vie. L'expérience fut un succès malgré l'explosion de la machine. Le public, apeuré, fut énormément soulagé de voir dans les décombres de la machine leur prince et sa meilleure amie en vie, avec 10 sur 20 PV. Ils furent amené à l'hôpital à toute vitesse pour vérifier que leurs organes avaient bien été recrée.

Quelques jours après, Chara et Asriel se réveilla, ce qui fut une énorme joie pour tout le peuple des monstres. Très vite, on remarqua des étranges comportement chez les deux patients. L'un semblait ressentir se que l'autre ressentait. Comportement étrange car seul deux amants ayant lié leurs âmes pouvait ressentir se que l'autre ressentait.

Après l'examin de leurs âmes, les résultats furent sans appel, Chara et Asriel étaient les premiers êtres à avoir leurs âmes lié sans pour autant être un couple. Sans expliqua ce phénomène par le fait que l'explosion de la machine aurait interrompu la "dé-fusion" (Je sais, ce mot n'existe pas) des deux âmes, et plutôt que de rester fusionné, elles auraient crée un lien.

Les concernées n'ont pas mal pris cette nouvelle, surtout Chara, disant que cela leurs permettrait de mieux s'entraidé. Asriel est resté silencieux, seul Chara pouvait savoir comment il prenait la nouvelle.

* * *

Après ses évènements, voilà ce qui sont devenu :

-Toriel vit avec Asgore, mais elle refuse toujours de se remettre en couple avec le roi.

-Sans est devenu le deuxième scientifique royale et temporairement l'ambassadeur des monstres. A part ça, il est resté le flemmard qu'il était dans l'Underground.

-Papyrus est rentré dans la garde royale donc le but était désormais de protéger le peuple.

-Undyne est resté la chef de la garde royale et donne toujours des leçons de cuisine à Papyrus.

-Alphys avait pris confiance en elle et a envoyé les amalgamâtes chez leurs familles, mais elle n'a pas encore avoué complétement ses sentiments à Undyne.

-Asgore tente sans arrêt de convaincre Toriel avec parfois l'aide des enfants.

-Frisk est l'assistante de Sans mais elle reste une lycéenne de 17 ans. Pendant le reste de ses études, elle a laissé son titre d'ambassadrice à Sans.

-Chara eut un peu de mal au départ avec le lycée, la rééducation et son titre de princesse.

-Asriel eut les mêmes problèmes que Chara, sauf que ça rééducation fut fini plus rapidement, surement grâce à sa magie.

* * *

 _Et la suite, c'est vous qui l'a déciderait._

 _Proposer des idées pour le chapitre 2 ! Je m'occupe du chapitre 1, faut juste que je l'écrive._

 _Enjoy :)_


	2. 1-Problème

**C'est parti !**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **BONE lecture !**

« It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flower are blooming, on days like these…

-SANS ! Arrête avec ça ! Je déteste entendre ça !

-c'est pour ça que je continue à le dire, gamine.

-Sans !

-heheheheheheheheheh ! »

Une journée normal s'annonçais, Frisk se réveillait et comme à son habitude, Sans l'énervait en lui répétant son dialogue en génocide. Ils dormais tout les deux au New labo, qui faisait maison et laboratoire en même temps. Étant donné que sa maison était à quelque rue du labo, Alphys dormait chez elle et venait pour travailler. Par contre, la maison de Frisk et celle de Sans était trop éloigné pour faire des allers-retours chaque jour, ils dormaient donc au laboratoire, de plus, le lycée de Frisk était pas loin de là où elle logeait la semaine.

« hey, gamine, faut que tu te prépare, non ?

-Comme d'habitude, pourquoi ?

-parce que je crois que t'a dormi un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude.

-Hein ? Mais… 7 H 30 ! Mais pourquoi mon réveil affichait 6 H 30 ?

-t'as oublié de changer l'heure, tu te souviens ?

-Merde ! Sans, tu pourra me téléporté au lycée, s'il te plaît.

-pour combien ?

-Sans !

-je plaisante, va te changer, je vais t'emmener.

-Merci Sans. »

Tendis que Frisk retourna dans sa chambre, Sans se resservit une tasse de café. Si il était humain, ses cernes auraient été grande. Ils ne devrait pas se téléporté quand il est fatigué, mais comme avec son frère, il n'arrive pas à dire non à Frisk.

« J'espère juste qu'on ne va pas finir dans un arbre. Pensa t-il »

Du côté de Chara et Asriel, ils étaient réveillés bien plus tôt que Frisk et ils étaient déjà sur le chemin. Ils arrivèrent dans l'un des quartiers les plus fréquenté par les humains.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce quartier me fait peur ? Demanda Asriel

-T'as toujours peur de tout, Azzy ! Il y a rien à craindre.

-Sûr ?

-Sûr. »

Asriel avait senti que Chara n'était pas certaine. Ils continuèrent à marcher quand un homme les interrompit.

« Hé, jeunes gens ! Où allez vous ?

-Au lycée. Répondit Asriel, avec un ton pas vraiment assuré.

-Vraiment ? Je connais justement un raccourcis menant au lycée le plus proche, suivez moi ! »

L'homme rentra dans une ruelle assez sombre. Asriel était assez enthousiasme à l'idée de pouvoir rejoindre le lycée plus vite, tendis que Chara hésitait.

« Chara, viens ! Suivons le avant qu'on le perde.

-Je crois pas qu'il faut le suivre, Maman a dit de faire confiance à personne, tu te souviens ?

-Mais nan, cette homme sens l'honnêté, j'en suis sûr.

-Je dirais plutôt qu'il sens l'après rasage.

-Chara ! »

Asriel n'en dit pas plus et s'enfonça à son tour dans la ruelle, Chara resta quelques secondes à réfléchir mais ses pensés furent interrompu par un énorme choc dans son âme. Quelque chose était arrivé à Asriel. Chara se présipita dans la ruelle avant de retrouva son frère à terre, l'homme à côté, une poêlle dans la main.

« Bien. J'ai le prince, plus que la princesse. »

L'homme releva la tête et s'approcha de Chara, levant sa main au dessus de la tête de cette dernière.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

-Les monstres n'ont rien à faire ici. Si je vous kidnappe, je pourrais forcé les monstres à retourner sous terre.

-Et qu'allait vous faire de nous ?

-Je ferais croire que je vous rendrais au monstres quand ils seront dans les souterrains, mais en fait, ils ne récupéreront que vos corps mort.

-Espèce de…

-Là, là… C'est la fin. Accepte juste. »

Chara recula, sans couteau, ni pouvoir, ni rien, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle tenta de se souvenir de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aidée.

Elle se souvint du combat contre Sans, il esquivait chaque coup juste en bougeant son pied. Est-ce qu'elle peux faire pareil ?

Elle se concentra, il fallait esquivé dès qu'il frappait. L'homme leva son arme au plus haut point, commença à la redescendre et… ESQUIVER !

Le message 'Raté' apparut dans le vide et le noir remplaça la ruelle. Un combat s'était enclenché.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Chara ne prit pas le temps de répondre à la question, elle plaça son frère sur son dos et courut.

Vous avez fuis avec Asriel.

Comme avec Undyne, l'homme les poursuivit. Chara savait qu'avec Asriel sur son dos, elle n'irais pas loin, elle prit son téléphone et chercha dans son répertoire le numéro de Sans, il faudra que Chara pense à remercier Frisk pour avoir forcer Sans à donné son numéro à l'humaine. Elle envoya un message vite fait à Sans en priant pour qu'il vienne.

La seconde d'après, une lumière bleu apparut devant Chara et Sans apparut devant elle.

-Sans !

-quoi d'neuf, démon ?

-il a quoi le prince ?

-On a rencontré un homme, il a assommé Asriel mais j'ai pu fuir mais il nous poursuit !

-d'acoooooord… et je suis sensé croire ça ?

-Et bien…

-Reviens là, sale gamine ! Tu n'ira dire rien à personne !

-Tu vois ?

-'k. accroche toi. »

Chara s'accrocha et la seconde d'après, elle était chez Asgore et Toriel.

« Sans ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas déposé au lycée ?

-tu irais au lycée en traînant Asriel toute la journée ?

-Euh…

-OH MON DIEU, Mon enfant ! »

Sans et Chara se tournèrent vers la voix, qui était celle de Toriel, cette dernière se jeta sur Asriel, poussant brusquement Chara.

« Aie…

-Que c'est t-il passé ? Demanda une autre voix féminine, qui était celle de Frisk

-frisk ? que fait tu là ? je t'ai amené au lycée ce matin ! S'étonna Sans.

-Et comme toujours, j'ai attendu Chara et Asriel, mais comme je ne l'ai est pas vu arrivé je me suis inquiété et j'ai envoyé un message à Chara, sans réponse, donc je suis revenu ici... »

Cette dernière regarda son téléphone et vit en effet un message de Frisk, demandant où est-ce qu'elle était.

« Et qu'est ce que je vois, continua Frisk, je vois Asriel assommé avec Chara et Sans ! Sans ! Tu as fait quoi ?

-hein ? pourquoi moi ?

-Tu as tenté d'assommé Chara mais c'est Asriel qui a pris le coup à sa place, c'est ça ?

-hein ? mais tu te fais des films, frisk !

-Sans... »

Le concerné se retourna et croisa le regard d'Asgore qui le dévisageait.

« héhé… bonjour… votre majesté…

-Sort.

-hein ?

-SORT DE CHEZ MOI ET NE T'APPROCHE PLUS DE MES ENFANTS, COMPRIS !?

-mais… mais... »

San jeta un coup d'oeil à Chara, elle semblait paniqué. Peut-importe, soit elle, soit Asriel dira la vérité alors autant obéir à Asgore.

« bien. mais vous faites une erreur, majesté.

-La seule erreur était de te faire confiance ! »

Sans se téléporta chez lui en soupirant, comment est-ce que Frisk a pu crée de tel scénario ? Certes, Sans détestait Chara mais de là à la tuer dans la rue...

«SANS ? QUE FAIT TU ICI ? TU EST CENCE ETRE AU LABORATOIRE, NON ?

-j'ai eu de petits soucis entre temps. j'vais appeler alphys pour lui dire que je ne viendrai pas retravaillé.»

Sans se dirigea vers sa chambre et, comme il a dit à son frère, appela sa collègue pour la prévenir.

Aussitôt l'appel terminé, quelqu'un toqua à la porte des squellebros. Papyrus fut celui qui ouvrit la porte, et ses orbites se posèrent sur une humaine aux yeux rouges qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois : lors de l'édition spéciale de Mettaton pour la machine.

«SANS ! L'HUMAINE DE LA MACHINE ! ELLE EST LÀ !

-l'humaine de la machine ?

-C'est moi ! Chara ! Cria cette dernière de la porte d'entrée.»

Sans se téléporta à côté de son frère pour voir l'humaine à sa porte.

-que fait tu là ?

-Hé bien... En fait...

-SANS ! L'HEURE N'EST PAS AU QUESTION ! PAS SUR LE BAS DE LA PORTE EN TOUT CAS ! ENTRE, HUMAINE, JE VAIS TE FAIRE MES SPAGHETTIS ! NYEH EH EH !»

Sans soupira et alla s'assoir, Papyrus courrut vers la cuisine et alluma les fourneaux. Chara, mal à aise, ne bougea pas et resta devant la porte.

«hey, gamine, reste pas planté là, viens d'asseoir.»

Chara s'exécuta, étonné que se soit Sans le premier qui l'invite à s'asseoir.

«Sans...

-hum ?

-Pourquoi est tu venu quand je t'ai envoyé ce message ? Tu aurais pu t'en foutre.

-hé bien... a chaque fois que Frisk me montrait un de tes messages, je voyais qu'il était bien écrit, sans faute. quand j'ai vu ton message plein de fautes, j'ai compris que c'était pas une blague.

-Merci, sans toi, moi et Azzy, on serait vraiment mort.

-de rien.

-HUMAINE ! VIENS GOÛTER MES SPAGHETTIS !»

Chara s'approcha et prit une fourchette de l'assiette devant elle, tenu par Papyrus. Elle mit les spaghettis dans sa bouche et...

Son visage se cripsa.

Chara tomba à quatre pattes. Le visage de Papyrus exprimait clairement sa peur.

«SANS ! QU'ARRIVE T'IL A L'HUMAINE ?

-t'inquite, elle va les avalés.

-SANS ! L'HUMAINE TOUSSE BEAUCOUP JUSTE POUR QUELQUES SPAGHETTIS !

-quoi ? merde !»

Sans s'approcha de Chara et frappa son dos avec une certaine force. Au bout de quelques coups, Chara recracha les spaghettis par terre.

-*tousse* Sans... Je te dois encore la vie.

-asgore m'aurait tué si je t'avais laissé mourir.

-SANS... L'HUMAINE VA BIEN ?

-yep.

-HUMAINE ! JE SUIS SI DÉSOLÉ, J'AI DÛ FAIRE UNE ERREUR DANS LA RECETTE, EXCUSE MOI !

-C'est rien.

-je vais commander des pizzas, au moins, il n'y aura plus de risque. désolé frangin.

-PAS GRAVE ! LES PIZZAS HUMAINES SONT DÉLICIEUSES !»

Après la commande passée, Sans était dans le canapé à regardé la télévision, Chara était sur une chaise repensant aux événements de la journée et Papyrus regardait où il a pu se rater dans sa recette.

«au fait, gamine, pourquoi est tu venu ?

-Hé bien... Chara détourna son regard du squelette. Je me suis énervée contre Papa et du coup je veux plus revenir à la maison.

-faudra y retourner un jour.

-Oui, Quand Asriel se sera réveillé !

-il est toujours assomé ?

-pendant 3 jours, d'après un médecin.

-je vois.

-Euh... Sans... ?

-oui ?

-Je peux dormir chez vous pendant ses 3 jours ?

- **Et puis quoi encore ?** »

Les pupilles de Sans avait disparu, laissant place à du noir.

«Je savais que tu n'allais pas resté gentil très longtemps...»

Chara se mit debout et marcha lentement vers la porte espèrant que Sans change d'avis.

 _Fin du premier chapitre !_

Bon _, maintenant, le prochain sera la suite de ce chapitre avec l'une de vos idées !_

 _Alors proposez ! il peut avoir tout et n'importe quoi !_

 _Enjoy :)_


End file.
